Eternity is Forever: Into The Darkness
by LadyErestor83
Summary: Christian is now Lord Undertaker's lover..how will Kane react? Will Kane find a lover of his own? COMPLETED
1. Chapter 1

Eternity is Forever: Into The Darkness

**here is book 5 LOL...pairings: Gangrel/Edge (strained)...Kane/?..Taker/Christian..this chapter is set two nights after the final chapter of Eternity is Forever: The Unholy Trio..**

CHAPTER 1

Christian sat on Lord Undertaker's bed. The Lord of Darkness was out with Paul on an errand and Christian was waiting for him to return. He had already gone out to feed. He had gone with Ana, since Ana didn't choose a side in the fight with him and Gangrel. Tim chose Gangrel as did Charlie. Christian shrugged. It could be worse. He could have fed alone and been killed by slayers. Christian laid back on the bed and smiled. The black satin beneath him felt good on his usually cold skin. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Christian stood and answered it. There stood Kane. Christian stepped out of the way so he could enter. Kane looked around the room, then turned to Christian.

" Did Taker tell you I was coming by?"

Christian nodded.

" Yes. He said the box you want to pick up is in the closet."

Kane walked to the closet and grabbed the box. After opening it, he gestured for Christian to come closer. Christian's eyes grew wide when he saw old burned clothing inside. Kane looked at him.

" I kept this all these years. I knew one day my brother would abandon me again."

Christian's eyes widened and he backed away from Kane, who was now glaring at him.

" He abandoned me and it's all your fault."

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

**well I have one loyal reviewer..**

**IsidoraAngst: I hope you like this..**

**reference to rape**

CHAPTER 2

Christian backed up against the wall as Kane stalked toward him.

" I will get him back from you."

Christian swallowed hard.

" He hasn't abandoned you."

Kane laughed.

" He told me himself that he loves you. I know for a fact he loves you more than me. I know I was your replacement."

Christian looked at the masked man in confusion.

" How could you know that?"

Kane stopped right in front of Christian.

" Because he told me."

Christian could not believe that Lord Undertaker would tell his brother such a thing. Why would Lord Undertaker use his own brother as a replacement? Christian felt Kane get closer to him. He didn't know why, but he was afraid.

" Why would you be with him if you knew you were a replacement?"

Kane growled.

" I thought he would love me in the end. I was wrong. You are all he wants."

Christian swallowed hard as he saw Kane's hand get closer to him. In an instant, Kane's hand was wrapped around Christian's throat. Christian tried to push the bigger man away, but to no avail. Christian felt Kane's other hand pulling his hair, causing his head to move back. Christian felt as though he would lose consciousness. As his eyes began to close, he heard a loud bang. He felt Kane being torn from him and he fell to the floor, coughing and gasping for air. He heard another loud bang and then felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Christian?"

Christian would have smiled to himself if he hadn't been in his position.

" Lord Undertaker?"

The Undertaker almost rolled his eyes. Even though Christian had made his choice and left the Brood for him, Christian would not stop referring to him as Lord Undertaker. The Undertaker pulled Christian into his arms.

" Are you alright?"

Christian looked into the eyes of the Lord of Darkness. He could actually see love for him in them. He smiled and nodded.

" I will be fine."

The Undertaker kissed Christian's forehead. Just as he was about to say something, there was a knock at the door. The Undertaker sighed.

" Come in."

The door opened, then slammed shut. Lord Undertaker raised an eyebrow at Gangrel, who was glaring at him.

" I have made my decision. We will not leave the ministry again, but I will tell you this: if we ever do leave, I will take both of my fledglings with me."

Christian stood and walked over to Gangrel.

" Why would you take me? You have Edge. That's all you ever wanted."

Gangrel narrowed his eyes at Christian.

" And all you ever wanted to do was be my whore, right? That is what you called yourself didn't you? If you insist on leaving my side, I'm glad it was after one last time of doing the thing you do best."

Christian stepped back. Gangrel had never spoken to him like this before. Christian had only pretended that he had still wanted Edge there. He knew that Edge was all Gangrel had ever wanted. Christian felt tears threatening his eyes, but he willed them away. He felt a hand on his shoulder. Lord Undertaker.

" Gangrel, leave my room at once!"

Gangrel nodded and started to leave. As he put his hand on the knob, he looked back at Lord Undertaker.

" He fell in love with you before you raped him and still loved you after. What does that tell you?"

With those words, Gangrel left the room.

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

**sorry for taking forever to post this...life decided to intervene...**

CHAPTER 3

* a few hours later*

The Undertaker could hear Christian sobbing into his pillow. He had no idea what he should do. Should he have Christian leave him and return to Gangrel? or should he keep Christian with him? The Undertaker reached forward and stroked Christian's hair. Christian sat up and looked at him for a moment, then fell into his arms. The Undertaker held him tightly.

" Shhh Christian. It's going to be okay."

Christian shook his head as he pulled away from his new lover.

" No, it's not. Kane hates me because he's not with you. Gangrel hates you because you have me."

Christian looked down.

" He was right you know. I am nothing more than a whore."

The Undertaker grabbed Christian's chin and forced him to look at him.

" You're not a whore."

Christian pulled away.

" Yes I am. The night I met Gangrel, I slept with him and I didn't even know his name until after."

The Undertaker shook his head.

" That doesn't make you a whore."

Christian lowered his head once more.

" Really? Who falls in love with someone, gets raped by them, and then becomes their Lover? Only a whore."

The Undertaker noticed that there was anger in Christian's voice. Then The Undertaker realized that Christian was talking about him. Christian raised his head in time to see The Undertaker lower his. Christian scooted forward and gently caressed his lover's hair.

" When will you forgive yourself?" He whispered.

The Undertaker looked into Christian's eyes.

"Never." He whispered back.

Christian's eyes widened.

" Why?"

The Undertaker turned his back to Christian.

" You were my first. "

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

**thank you to all my reviewers...his first what? hmmm...lets find out..**

CHAPTER 4

Christian looked at his lover with confusion in his eyes.

" Your first?"

The Undertaker nodded slowly.

" My first lover. I had never been inside anyone and I have never let one inside me."

Christian rested his chin on The Undertaker's shoulder. Christian kissed his lover's cheek.

" So you believe that because you raped me that that's how it will be everytime?"

The Undertaker nodded, but did not respond. Christian wrapped his arms around his lover's waist.

" I have only been inside someone once. It was Edge. Now that I think back on it, it felt good. Even if it was Edge."

The Undertaker turned to face Christian.

" Would you want to be inside me?"

Christian smiled.

" Yes, but only when you feel you are ready. Plus, I would like to have you inside me again."

The Undertaker grinned.

" When?"

Christian laid back on the bed and grinned.

" Now."

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5

**okay so here we go again...**

CHAPTER 5

Christian moaned as The Undertaker entered him. As usual, Christian had prepared himself, but due to The Undertaker's increasingly large length, he had to practically fist himself in order to be prepared correctly. The Undertaker moaned as Christian relaxed around him. Christian felt his lover move slowly inside him. He touched The Undertaker's cheek.

" Do you love me?"

The Undertaker pushed deeper into Christian.

" Yes I do."

Christian screamed as his lover's cock brushed against his most secret spot. The Undertaker grinned and thrust into the same spot over and over. Christian was seeing stars and he could see Lord Undertaker debating on asking him a question. Christian halted his lover's movements.

" You want me inside of you?"

The Undertaker nodded. Christian smiled.

" Lay on your back."

Christian whimpered as he felt his lover's length leave his body. Christian found the oil he had used from before and looked at it, swallowing hard. The realization had finally hit. He was about to be Lord Undertaker's first.

XXXXXX

Lord Undertaker pulled Christian into his arms.

" Thank you."

Christian kissed his lover's forehead.

" You're welcome. I did well then?"

The Undertaker laughed and rolled over to face his lover, wincing slightly at the moderate discomfort in his backside. Christian bit his lip.

" I didn't hurt you did I?"

The Undertaker shook his head.

" No baby. You didn't."

Christian smiled. The Undertaker had called him 'baby' which meant this was all real. The Undertaker really did love him.

TBC...


	6. Chapter 6

**I totally think it is time we confuse Christian again...**

CHAPTER 6

Christian sat in the living room, watching as Gangrel and Edge drank from Gangrel's chalice in the kitchen. He hadn't spoken to Edge since he had left the Brood and the last time he talked to Gangrel, it was nothing but hurt and pain he felt after. Christian closed his eyes. Did he still love them? No. Not them, just him. Gangrel was his sire after all. Christian knew in his heart that he had made the right decision in leaving Gangrel's side. He had wanted Edge all along. Christian sighed to himself and stood to walk into the kitchen. He felt both Gangrel and Edge's eyes on him as he walked to the fridge. The Undertaker had been getting him blood from a local blood bank so Christian wouldn't have to go out and feed. Christian tore open the the side of the packet and began to drink. He could hear a chuckle from beside him. He finished the packet and turned to the voice. Christian swallowed hard. Gangrel smirked at him.

" So, now your lover won't even let you leave the house to feed? He wants his whore all to himself I suppose."

Edge made a sound like he was clearing his throat.

" Gangrel, enough."

Gangrel shrugged and sat beside his lover, waiting to see if Christian would respond. Christian glared at him.

" I'm surprised you let yours go out at all. The last time, you let him get taken by slayers."

Gangrel stood suddenly and backhanded Christian across the face. Edge stood and pulled Gangrel into his arms. Christian fled from the room and into the room he shared with Lord Undertaker. He glared at the door. Gangrel would pay.

TBC...


	7. Chapter 7

**hmmm Gangrel hurt Christian...what is Lord Undertaker going to do?**

CHAPTER 7

" HE DID WHAT?"

The Undertaker's voice could be heard throughout the house. Christian stood and took The Undertaker's face in his hands.

" It is alright. It doesn't hurt anymore."

The Undertaker looked at his younger lover in anger.

" YOU WOULD DEFEND HIM?"

Christian stepped back. Lord Undertaker could be scary when he was angry.

" Not at all Lord Undertaker."

The Undertaker's face softened. Christian hadn't called him Lord Undertaker since they had made love. He knew that if Christian had gone back to calling him Lord Undertaker he was either afraid or getting upset. The Undertaker took a step toward Christian and pulled him into his arms.

" I am sorry for yelling."

Christian smiled.

" I love you Taker."

The Undertaker smiled as well.

" I love you too Christian."

TBC...


	8. Chapter 8

**so this chapter is mainly Gangrel and Edge...why? because they need a time slot too lol**

CHAPTER 8

" Is it true?"

Gangrel turned to Edge.

" Is what true?"

Edge sighed.

" That you were only with Christian because you couldn't be with me."

Gangrel rolled his eyes.

" Edge, you know the answer to that."

Edge shook his head.

" No, sire. I don't. You claimed to love me before you made Christian and then you turn him into a vampire after a few nights of lust. I have to know: were you only with Christian because I wasn't there?"

Gangrel shrugged.

" No, but it doesn't matter anymore. Christian is gone. He now beds Lord Undertaker..."

Gangrel trailed off, seeing something in the corner of the room. He walked over and picked it up. It was the chalice that Christian had given Gangrel as a gift when Gangrel had given Christian the gift of immortality. Gangrel felt a tear slide down his cheek. He missed Christian. He regretted all the bad things he had said to him. Gangrel felt a hand on his shoulder.

" Gangrel?"

Gangrel turned to face Edge.

" We need to get him back."

TBC...


	9. Chapter 9

**okay I totally need a vote here...Who thinks Christian should go back to The Brood? chapter 10 (which will be up tomorrow) will be the end of this part of the story, but no worries...theres one more part...so here we go...**

CHAPTER 9

Christian sat in the kitchen and watched as Gangrel and Edge entered. Both his sire and his brother looked sorrowful. Christian didn't know what was wrong with either of them. They had gotten what they wanted. They now had each other for all eternity. Christian saw Edge look his way a few times, then decided he would wait for his brother to say something first. Edge slowly approached his brother.

" Christian?"

Christian looked at him, not saying a word. He watched as Gangrel left the kitchen with the same sorrowful expression he had worn when he had entered. He turned his attention back to Edge, who was fumbling with the sleeve on his trenchcoat.

" Do you miss us?"

Christian raised an eyebrow.

" Why would I miss either of you?"

Edge sighed.

" Because you loved us at one time."

Christian laughed and shook his head.

" I loved Gangrel, not you. I would never love you."

Edge was taken aback.

" But...But..you made love to me."

Christian chuckled.

" That was more like f*cking."

Edge felt tears spring to his eyes. He felt anger and sorrow rise in him at the same time.

" Do you f*ck Lord Undertaker?"

Christian's eyes widened in anger.

" Excuse me?"

Edge glared at his brother.

" You heard me."

Christian fought against the urge to use his vampire skill to knock his brother across the room and left the kitchen. He heard Edge's footsteps retreating up the stairs. Christian sat on the couch and put his face in his hands. He hated his brother. He hated Gangrel for turning him. Most of all, he hated himself for allowing it all to happen.

TBC...


	10. Chapter 10

**here we go...the last chapter...I am glad for the reviews everyone...but your about to be incredibly dissapointed with me...**

CHAPTER 10

Christian lifted his head suddenly. There were moans coming from the room he now shared with Lord Undertaker. Christian smiled to himself. Perhaps Lord Undertaker wanted him to make love to him again. Christian laughed and stood. Why hadn't Lord Undertaker just come to him them. He shook his head and opened the door. What he saw made him freeze. Yes, Lord Undertaker was moaning, but it was because he was being pounded fiercely from behind. Christian took a deep breath as he heard the other man moan.

" Mmmm Taker..."

Kane. Kane was here taking his brother back. Christian felt the tears fall from his eyes as Lord Undertaker finally saw him. Kane stopped and turned as well. Christian fled from the room. The Undertaker looked at his brother.

" I need to talk to him."

Kane nodded and slowly pulled out of his older brother. The Undertaker got dressed quickly and left the room.

" Christian?"

He couldn't see Christian anywhere. He looked everywhere, except the one place he knew he wouldn't go which was Gangrel and Edge's room. He walked outside to see if Christian had stepped out, but he was not there either. He felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to find Tim standing there.

" Are you looking for Christian?"

The Undertaker nodded. Tim gestured to the back door.

" He's out there."

The Undertaker thanked him and went out the back door.

" Christian?"

Christian looked up with tears in his eyes.

" Don't. Just don't."

The Undertaker sat beside his former lover.

" I do love you, but the only thing that ever kept Kane and I from being truly together was my fear of letting him be inside me."

Christian looked at the ground.

" Was I really your first? I mean when you raped me?"

The Undertaker let out a sigh.

" You were the first I raped."

Christian let out a small humorless laugh.

" So you say you love me, then you leave me to f*ck your brother? I abandoned my sire for you!"

Christian stood and walked off, leaving The Undertaker stunned in silence.

THE END


End file.
